Talk:SeeMoreActivityButton
Diff links Would it possible to restore the diff links as well? (they used the magnify glass icon) leviathan_89 07:45, April 22, 2017 (UTC) : LatestActivity controller doesn't return diff information (anymore?), so it would require a few more API calls to get these links, I suppose. -- Cube-shaped 07:58, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Nvm then. leviathan_89 08:07, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm not sure if it's an intended feature of MediaWiki, but it's possible to link to the latest diff for a particular page by adding an empty diff parameter to the URL (e.g. http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:SeeMoreActivityButton?diff=), avoiding API call. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 08:21, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :::: Oh, huh. That's interesting. I guess I'll try to find the WDS icon for magifying glass and implement it. -- Cube-shaped 10:07, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::The one used on is http://slot1.images.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb1492691336/common/extensions/wikia/MyHome/images/diff.png leviathan_89 10:38, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, but I'd rather not use the old icon because it doesn't look very consistent (and they are probably going to remove that extension at some point). I'm trying to use WDS ones but I think I can't find the appropriate one. Magnifying glass SVG doesn't have a smaller variant so if I'm going to use it it would look like this. Other option is to use the eye SVG but for some reason it doesn't work at all for me. Any suggestions? -- Cube-shaped 11:19, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Can you maybe download directly the svg so you will bee able to resize it as you wish? Btw (unrelated), is it possible to use those icons in wikitext? How? leviathan_89 12:23, April 22, 2017 (UTC) : I managed to resize it in Inkscape then appended the HTML. It doesn't work with QuickDiff but somebody could fix that, I guess. I don't think it's possible to use WDS icons in wikitext yet but somebody could make a script for that. Yeah, I know there's WDSIcons but I feel that's more a library than a script for using WDS icons in wikitext. -- Cube-shaped 19:56, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Translation Can the text be translated into more languages? Pl: Zobacz więcej, De: Mehr ansehen. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]] 21:04, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Duplicates I have this loaded in global.js as well as on a local Wiki (in ImportJS), & I have a duplicate button. Could that be fixed again? : I think I it now. -- Cube-shaped 18:55, April 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks! Persistent Duplicates The JS was reviewed quite some time ago, but the duplicates still occur. : It was me being stupid again. It should be fixed now. -- Cube-shaped 12:13, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Yay it works :D On Fourms I don't know why, but the button does not show up on the right rail when I browse through threads in my wiki.--Luma.dash (talk) 16:42, May 12, 2017 (UTC) : When imported through console, it worked for me. This part of your site JS is throwing an error: if (mNamespaceNumber % 2 1 && mNamespaceNumber != 3 && !mSection && mAction ! 'submit') { var vText = $('#wpTextbox1').val().replace(/{\{Ttalk/, '{\{Talk'); if (!vText.match('{\{Talk') && !vText.match('{\{Delete')) { $('#wpTextbox1').val('{\{Talk}}\n\n' + vText); } } : The problem is that it's trying to take the value out of #wpTextbox1 input box which doesn't exist. Could you change it to if (mNamespaceNumber % 2 1 && mNamespaceNumber != 3 && !mSection && mAction ! 'submit' && $('#wpTextbox1').exists()) { // Other stuff here... } : ? -- Cube-shaped 20:25, May 12, 2017 (UTC) ::I'll do.--Luma.dash (talk) 20:52, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, I tried the code in "Submit for review", but it didn't work. Could you see If I made something wrong in my revision?--Luma.dash (talk) 20:57, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :::: Could you go to Test mode and clear your cache? Because pasting the code from your revision in console while other site JS is disabled works. -- Cube-shaped :::::I still cannot see any change.:/--Luma.dash (talk) 21:10, May 12, 2017 (UTC) When the button is nudged I noticed that when the button is pushed down by a text, this makes it hard to click it. Making the clickable area limited to the top right part of the "See More" button. So, is it it possible to increase its clickable area in this case?--Luma.dash (talk) 19:16, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Icons on the Left Can you return the icons that were on the left? I'll show images on how they should be, because they would look inconsistent with the new design: icon=edit.png|Edited page icon. icon=create.png|Added page icon. icon=category.png|Added category icon. icon=move.png|Moved page icon. Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER WALL 08:28, August 8, 2017 (UTC) : That would be much more complicated than the script currently is. The script currently only adds the "see more" button (because that's the script title) and adds diff links next to titles (because that was easy to do and was requested). Adding icons depending on actions taken would mean the script would have to run an HTTP request to the WikiActivity API endpoint, parse it (because it's returned as HTML, not as real data) and then refill the Wiki Activity module with that information. That sounds like it should be put into a script named "ActivityModuleEnhancements", not "SeeMoreActivityButton". You could try requesting such a script on the Script Suggestions board. -- Cube-shaped 17:22, August 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Alright. Thanks for the info. ::Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER WALL 18:28, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Button is broken on some wikis The see more activity button is now broken on some wikis, as of a recent update. It's been linking to "RecentChanges" instead. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:44, December 21, 2017 (UTC)